Sloppy Seconds
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: The reason why Kate dated Todd. Kegan Femmeslash.
1. The Reason Why

**I just had to read Henry James' book The Aspern Papers for an English class, and when my professor said something about the main character having a man crush on a famous poet, and sleeping with this woman to have the guy's sloppy seconds, the cogs in my head started turning, and I thought of Kate's precarious situation…So this is my version of why she dated Todd.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know the story will be awesome, but please don't accuse me of plagiarism. I can assure you all of this is my own work. **

Megan nearly ran into Kate's office, but she was in a hurry, and she needed a quick favor. "Kate" Megan said in hurried voice; her breathing was rather heavy, but then again, she'd been running all over the office. "What, what is it Megan? Calm down!" Kate stood, and walked over to Megan, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Whew! That was quite a run! And in stilettos!" Megan caught her breath for a moment, before asking Kate her favor. "Would you mind picking up Lacey from her horse-riding lesson? I really hate to ask on such short notice, but I have to meet a guy about a body in less than 30 minutes before he leaves the country today, and I won't get done until about an hour after her horse-riding lesson is over."

"Megan, it's ok. Calm down! I can pick up Lacey. It's no problem at all. Just go grab your coat or whatever you need. I want to get this case finished as badly as you do, and if that means talking with this guy to get that done, then by all means!" Kate pointed out the door, and Megan gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Even after she left, the spot where Megan had kissed her seemed to burn her skin.

Half an hour later, Kate arrived at the ranch where Lacey's horse-riding lessons took place, and she got out of the car while she waited for Lacey to come out of the stable. When Lacey came out, she was shocked to find Kate, and not her mother. She wondered about this for a moment.

"Hi, Lacey! I'm here to take you home." Kate said, as Lacey walked to the car. She put her backpack into the backseat and climbed in the front, and then asked the one question Kate knew she was dying to ask. "Where's my mom?" Kate smiled a weak smile, and told Lacey where her mom was. "She had to meet with a scientist we know at the last minute. He is about to leave the country for two weeks, and we needed his advice immediately for a case." Kate pulled out onto the main road, and Lacey gave her directions from there. "Oh…"Lacey sighed. She had really looked forward to being with her mother, but Kate was just as cool, if not cooler, so she didn't mind.

"Want to get some coffee? Or…hot chocolate?" Kate asked, noticing Lacey's melancholy state. Lacey's face then lit up and she nodded, so Kate made a left turn instead of a right.

They ordered their coffee, well Kate got coffee; Lacey got hot chocolate and sat down at a table by the window. "So Kate, why did you date my dad? Be honest. I know it wasn't for his looks or personality. He's a total ass." Kate almost spit out her coffee. "Lacey! What kind of question is that? And you really shouldn't use such language." Lacey just rolled her eyes and gave Kate a look like 'don't patronize me' and asked, "No really. Why did you date him? I know it wasn't money, because you make more than my mom." Once again, Kate almost spit out her coffee.

"You really want to know why, don't you?" Kate asked, smiling at Lacey. "Well, I'll tell you on the way home. Grab a lid and you can drink that in the car." Lacey nodded and said 'ok', figuring it would be best to say in the car anyway. She wouldn't want strangers prying into her personal life either.

On the way back to Megan's house, (Megan had asked Kate to take Lacey to their home) Kate told Lacey the true reason why she'd dated Todd. She began with something of an anecdote…

"Have you ever heard of the tale by Henry James called _The Aspern Papers_?" Kate asked Lacey, figuring she'd be just a little young to know what it was about. "No, I haven't. What's it about?" Lacey asked. She was intrigued now. "Well, it's about a man who goes to Venice and rents a few rooms in an old house. The only reason he is there though, is because a famous poet named Jeffrey Aspern had lived there, and this man had quite an obsession with this poet. Well, Mr. Aspern had supposedly left some papers and letters in that house before he died, and they were of great value. The man wanted to add them to his collection, and to do so, he'd have to get close enough to the people in the house to get a hold on the papers." Kate pulled into Lacey's neighborhood. "Well, to make a long story short, this man had such an obsession with the poet, he wanted to sleep with a young woman who lived in the house because he believed she had slept with Mr. Aspern, so by sleeping with her, it would be like sleeping with Mr. Aspern." Lacey just looked confused now as they pulled into the driveway. "Do you understand any of it?" Kate asked, wondering what was going on in that teenager's brain. Lacey replied with a short "no" as she grabbed her backpack and headed into the apartment.

As Kate shut the door to the apartment, Lacey went into the dining room to begin her homework, all while listening to Kate. "Well" began Kate once again, taking a sip of her coffee. "I have always had a slight affinity for your mother" she felt herself blushing. "And I guess subconsciously I thought dating Todd would be almost like dating…Megan. I guess you could call it sloppy seconds." She took another sip of coffee; "worst decision of my life."

Lacey laughed at this, knowing how egotistical her father could be sometimes, but she understood where Kate was coming from. "So why don't you just ask her out?" Lacey asked blatantly.

Kate just smiled at her and said, "It just doesn't work like that in the real world, Lacey". After that, Kate just watched Lacey do her homework, until she came up with a problem.

"Kate, I don't understand this science stuff. It just boggles my mind. I don't see how you and my mom do it. Can you help me?" Kate smiled at Lacey, having had the same trouble with history when she was Lacey's age. "Sure, what are you studying?" Kate asked, moving over to the side of the table Lacey was sitting. "Chemistry…" Lacey made a face at the word. "Oh, I love chemistry!" exclaimed Kate. She grabbed Lacey's textbook and began looking at the problems.

…

About an hour later, Megan came home, and looked almost like she'd been run over by a truck. She opened the door, and exclaimed, "Lacey, I'm home!" She kicked off her heels and stepped into the dining room to find Kate helping Lacey with her chemistry homework.

"See, that's why Oxygen has the negative 2 with it, because it has to gain electrons. It's like gaining weight…it's negative. Oh, hey Megan. I've just been helping Lacey with her homework." Kate said, looking up at Megan, who was watching Kate help Lacey with her homework with a smile.

Megan just shook her head and went into the kitchen, setting her stuff down. "That's perfectly fine. I know Lacey's had some trouble with chemistry for quite some time." Megan said from the other room. She looked in the pantry for something to cook for dinner, but nothing seemed very appealing. "Mom, how did you know?" Lacey asked, slightly frustrated because she thought Megan hadn't known. "Your teacher called me. Wondered why I hadn't helped since I was great doctor and all. I told her I didn't know because you hadn't told me. Glad Kate could help you though."

Megan came back in the dining room just as Lacey put her chemistry book in her backpack and went off to her room. "Kate would you like to stay for dinner?" Megan asked, removing her jacket, revealing a rather provocative top underneath. Kate swallowed hard. "Um sure, I'll stay. I don't mind, and I'm sure Lacey doesn't." "Great" said Megan, "I think I'm going to order pizza. Any particular kind?"

Kate could only think of one thing she really wanted for dinner… _Can I have you? _Was the only thought that ran through her mind, but she shook it off and said, "No, I'm not really picky." So Megan ordered Dominoe's pizza, and the three of them ate together and talked together. After dinner, they watched the first two _Twilight_ movies, and then Lacey went off to bed.

"Oh I like those Twilight films, they actually are pretty good." said Kate, stretching out on the sofa; her bones creaked, but it felt good at the same time. Megan, who had been watching Kate stretch; replied, "Oh really? I'm not much of a fan, but Lacey likes them, so I watch them for her." Megan stood up and refilled her glass of wine. She offered Kate some, who was still sitting and looked at her phone. "Oh, I really can't Megan. It's getting late and I should be getting home. I do have to work in the morning…" Kate went to stand, but Megan pushed her back down on the couch and refilled her glass of wine. "You can stay the night. We can watch another movie and talk about whatever. Also, you shouldn't be driving in the state that you're in. You've had more wine than me."

Kate was just about to protest, but when Megan winked at her before sitting down, she just smiled and agreed. "Fine, I'll stay. I haven't slept on a couch in a while…" Kate's last statement was more of an out loud thought, but Megan caught it, and said, "Oh no. You don't have to sleep on the couch. You can sleep with me tonight."

At that moment, for Kate all time stopped; to her, everything was frozen. Megan had just said the 3 little words that Kate had longed for her to say for the longest time: "Sleep with me".

So, one romantic comedy later, the two women went off to bed, and before Kate could make a comment about pajamas, Megan threw her an old t-shirt and told her she could wear it to bed. The two women were tucked in a few minutes later, and with a solemn 'good-night' from Megan and a kiss on the cheek, the two women turned over so their backs were against each other.

Kate smiled just before falling asleep. Even if she didn't get to 'sleep' with Megan, she got to sleep with her, and that was close enough for her.

…

The next morning, Lacey was the first one awake, and she showered and got dressed, and just before she left to go to school, she stopped by her mom's bedroom to say good-bye. When Lacey walked in, her jaw nearly hit the floor. She saw her mother wrapped in Kate's arms as if they were spooning. Lacey just smiled, whispered a good-bye to them softly, and muttered to herself "So much for sloppy seconds" as she walked out the door.

**Yeah buddy…I'll be continuing soon. Please R&R!**


	2. Bed and Breakfast

**So, everybody seems to have to make a comment about Kate's "rather generous chest" so of course I did too. This is a good one.**

Megan was the first one to wake, noting the extra warmth behind her, and when her vision cleared, she saw the slender arm that was wrapped around her torso. Megan didn't mind at all however; she'd somehow almost expected it. Megan didn't need to get up or anything of that sort, so she went back to sleep, deciding to have a little fun with Kate for when they both woke up.

Megan slowly scooted herself down the bed; not much at all, just enough to lean her head back against Kate's very warm and rather generous chest. Not long after that, she had fallen back to sleep.

Kate awoke with a start. It was kind of obvious the predicament she was in, but how she got to be there was what Kate really wondered. She'd just had the most erotic dream of her life about Megan, (which was why she woke up) and now she found herself wrapped around Megan, with the petite redhead snuggled up against her chest.

_Why is it that everyone loves my chest so much? _This was the first thought that came to Kate's mind as she studied the woman she was spooning. Then she realized she shouldn't be thinking these things… "What the hell am I doing?" She said silently to herself. She didn't want to get up for fear of waking up Megan, so she settled back down, and made herself comfortable once again…However, there was no getting any sleep for her.

For the rest of the morning, Kate wrestled with her thoughts, and the remnant images had left in her mind, but she dare not budge, but when she felt Megan stir, she opened her eyes.

"Oh hey, you're awake" Megan whispered hoarsely. Kate simply nodded and yawned, while rubbing her eye to make believe she had in fact been asleep. Megan sat up and then stood up, and Kate tried not to but couldn't help keeping her eyes glued to Megan as she stretched after standing. Kate blushed whenever Megan looked back at her, so she quickly turned her head and stared off somewhere in space.

Megan went into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later, and wore what Kate thought only to be a robe loosely tied at the belt. Megan bent over Kate and kissed her lightly on the cheek before saying, "Good morning" and leaving the room.

When Megan left the room, Kate sat in the bed for a moment, not sure of what to do. Had they done anything? Kate certainly couldn't remember, and she figured she would have, no matter how much she did or didn't want to. And what was up with all this kissing? Kate had never known Megan to kiss anyone before, and especially with a woman. Kate counted out the number of times Megan had kissed her cheek, and wondered what was going on.

"Oh it's probably nothing" Kate said to herself once again as she stood to stretch. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen to find Megan, with a pan of bacon frying, coffee being brewed and a mixing bowl full of what looked to be flour. It wouldn't necessarily seem that way though, because somehow Megan had gotten more flour on her than she had in the bowl (it looked that way at least).

Kate couldn't help but giggle as she saw the redhead covered in the white powder, and Megan almost gave her a scolded look. "What are you trying to do?" Kate asked Megan, who was now poring over the cookbook she had on the counter. "Well I was looking up the recipe for waffles, but I don't think I have enough flour." Megan said, showing Kate the bowl. Kate dropped her head for a moment and stifled a laugh before closing the cookbook and grabbing the mixing bowl.

"Megan you may not have enough flour because it's all over you. Should I even ask how it got that way?" Kate was now looking in the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and some milk. "I'll show you how to make waffles. It's incredibly easy, and you certainly don't need a cookbook." Megan went to say something but kept her mouth closed and checked on the bacon. After she put the bacon on a plate, Megan watched Kate pour the right amount of milk into a measuring cup, and pouring it into the batter. She then became almost entranced by Kate, who was only cracking some eggs and showing Megan how to make sure there are no shells or double yolks before adding that to the batter.

"Now, when I was growing up we'd always save the bacon grease and use it to grease the waffle iron, but we don't have to do that if you don't want to." Kate said, slightly noting the spaced-out state Megan was in. "Megan…Megan?" Kate lightly shook Megan's arm and Megan came out of the state. "You alright?" Kate asked, looking deep into Megan's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Megan began, gathering herself together again. "And yeah, you can grease the waffle iron with what's left over from the bacon; that's fine." Kate nodded and got out a basting brush from the same container she'd noticed the wisks were held. She had already turned on the waffle iron and opened it, lightly coating the inside with the liquid grease. Megan watched intently, wondering where Kate had learned to do all these things.

Not wanting to interrupt anything, Megan placed the bacon on the dining table and came back into the kitchen. She jumped up on the kitchen counter, her robe falling open a little more than it should and it didn't go unnoticed by Kate. Kate really tried not to look, because it seemed that Megan didn't really care that almost half her boob was about to fall out of her robe, so she simply made a comment to kind of…lighten the mood.

"You know they say you aren't supposed to fry bacon naked" Kate said, continuing to stir the remaining waffle batter while waiting on the first one to finish cooking. She turned to look at Megan for just a second who only kept a mischievous smile on her face. "I thought you'd never notice" Megan said, jumping down from the counter to get Kate some plates for their waffles.

"Well, were you expecting me to motorboat the twins, or something?" Kate asked, blushing when she'd realized what she had just said. She dared not turn to look at Megan, who paused what she was doing for a moment and decided to play along with this flirting game. Megan had liked Kate more than she probably should for quite some time now, so she figured some harmless, innocent flirting couldn't hurt.

"I wouldn't have minded" Megan said, her voice almost dripping with lust. Whenever Megan said that, Kate's eyes went wide as quarters and she quickly turned her attention the waffle which had gotten done in the nick of time.

Kate decided to prod at this flirtation a bit more, wondering what would actually come of it, so as she placed the waffle onto the plate, she retorted, "I'll have to remember that for next time." This time she looked at Megan, who nearly dropped a plate and had turned a few shades of red.

"I um uh…" Megan stuttered, not really knowing what to say. She hadn't expected that comment, so she kept quiet for a moment. Megan wasn't sure how far Kate was willing to take this, so she took it one step further. "Well, all you had to do was ask; I mean we have already slept together." Kate dropped the wisk she was holding, and it was now her turn to turn beet red.

Megan laughed for a moment at Kate, who just seemed to turn even redder as she washed off the wisk. She then smiled at herself, knowing why Megan was laughing. Kate had been had, and she knew it. Megan now knew it, and hell even Lacey knew it. Kate's crush for Megan had been found out, and it was up to Megan to decide if she wanted to play her cards…

Megan certainly didn't want to rush into anything, and she KNEW Kate wasn't about to, so she decided to play her hand; beginning with the joker. Kate had almost fully turned around when Megan was right at her. Kate froze for a second and looked at Megan who had lust-filled, hungry eyes (they weren't hungry for waffles either). Megan froze right there, knowing she had Kate trapped where she wanted her and she took every advantage of it.

Megan began by smiling her mischievous grin once again, and then tantalizingly slow undid the belt on her robe. After that, she just let the robe fall off her shoulders, leaving her fully naked in front of Kate, who couldn't take her eyes off the sight of Megan's body.

Kate dropped the wisk she was holding and put her arms up in the air to surrender, and was incredibly thankful the wisk made it safely into the mixing bowl. Then in a frenzy and at the same time, the two women seemed to collide into each other, their lips crashing together in a furious lip lock, as tongues began to duel and explore, entering a danger zone that neither of them had ever dared venture before.

Needless to say, breakfast seemed almost pointless after that, but when they broke the hold they had on each other, Megan realized the minimal amount of clothing she had on and put her robe back on. Kate just looked at Megan and watched her, before saying a breathless, "That was amazing!" Megan smiled, and blushed slightly before deciding to change the subject before things got too awkward. "Care for some waffles?" Megan asked, pointing to the plates with the waffles on them. Kate nodded and the two women sat down and ate their breakfast together.

"So, after breakfast, do you want to play cards?" Megan asked, putting their plates in the dishwasher. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" Kate asked, imagining the games they could play.

**Don't you just love how evil I am? Chapter 3 coming soon…**


	3. Merry the Night

**Somebody suggested strip poker, and I thought it was genius, so I just kind of took the idea and ran with it. **

**Caution: This chapter is mostly smut…I'm warning you now.**

For the next week or so, everything went about as expected. The two women were busy with work and were not able to do much but share some banter back and forth in the lab and on lunch. Finally, on Thursday afternoon, Kate had a few minutes to do nothing, so she went by Megan's office to see if she was free…even if for a moment.

Kate knocked on the door, and Megan instantly invited her in, she had already seen her coming through the windows that she had for walls. Kate stepped closer to Megan's desk, and kept her stiff, professional posture. She wanted anyone else who happened to be walking by to think they were just having a conversation about work.

"Are you free on Saturday?" asked Kate, still standing straight as a borg board. Megan nodded her head, and then asked, "I do believe I am; what's the occasion?"

Kate smiled a rather mischievous grin and went around to the back of Megan's desk where she sat. She plopped a deck of cards down on Megan's desk, and said, "I thought we could play a round of cards." Megan knew what Kate was getting at, so she played along. Megan picked up the deck of cards, and in a questioning manner, said, "Do you mean ACTUAL cards?" Kate nodded in response, saying, "Yeah! We'll merry the night…so to speak." She then went back to the front of the desk.

Megan pondered the thought for a moment and agreed on the decision. "Sounds fine with me; I'll bring the wine and the cards if you provide the place." This caught Kate a little off guard, but she was glad to know Megan was thinking ahead. "Shall we say, 9pm?" Kate asked, getting back on track. She then looked at her watched and noticed she needed to leave, so she said a brief good-bye to Megan, who said a quick "I'll see you then" while Kate walked out of the door.

…

The rest of the week seemed to fly by. Both women had become busy as ever and when it ended, Megan was glad that Todd had custody of Lacey that weekend. Megan looked in her closet all day on Saturday to try and find something to wear, before finally deciding on a basic sleeveless dress shirt that showed cleavage, but not too much; and her favorite pair of blue jeans. It was a warm night, so Megan didn't bother wearing a jacket. Instead, she decided to spice up her outfit with some jewelry, and decided on some diamond stud earrings, her favorite bracelet, and then a pendant that Lacey had given her for her birthday. Megan then packed an overnight bag, (she had assumed she'd be staying the night) and looked at the time. When she realized it was nearing 8 o'clock, she hurried out the door and made a quick stop by the liquor store.

When Megan FINALLY decided on the bottle of wine she wanted, she pulled it out of the cooler, and as she did, she noticed some items that were on clearance. One bottle of liquor in particular caught her eye, mainly because of the color and the name. It was called 'kamikaze' and the liquor itself was almost a lime green. So, Megan grabbed that too and headed to the register. She paid the man at the register and grabbed her things and headed out, wondering if Kate would like this new drink she had gotten.

Megan made it to Kate's apartment in record time, arriving at exactly 9:01 and knocked on Kate's door at 9:02. Kate answered the door and allowed Megan inside, who marveled at the sight of Kate's large condo. She loved the vibrant colors of the walls and the paintings that Kate had up, as well as the many different decorations that were placed a little bit of everywhere.

Whenever the two ladies finally got settled, Kate poured them each a glass of the wine that Megan had brought, and noticing the liquor, placed it in the freezer to have for later.

While Kate poured their wine, Megan brought out the deck of cards to the coffee table in Kate's living room and began to shuffle them. It seemed that Kate had already moved it out from her couch and loveseat so that they could sit on the floor to play cards.

When Kate came back in the living room, she handed Megan her wine glass, who was still shuffling the cards, and asked, "Since when did you become such a good card dealer?" She sat down across from Megan and watched as she moved the cards in between each other. "I was a bartender and card dealer in college. It helped pay my way into Med school too." Megan then sat the deck down between them, and looked at Kate. "So, what are we playing?" She asked, curious to how they were going to be spending the evening.

"I was thinking poker" Kate began. Megan nodded, and then asked, "Five card stud, Texas hold 'em… Pick one. I know about 5 different ways of playing poker." Kate said "Texas hold 'em" before taking a sip of wine while watching Megan deal the cards. Megan passed them out two cards each and then left the rest in the deck before turning down three cards off the top and lying them face up. "What are we betting for?" Megan asked, curious as to what the blonde woman had tucked away for special days such as this.

"Clothing" Kate said, cocking an eyebrow. "I've always liked strip poker. And, with enough wine, I'll be winning soon enough." Megan simply nodded while looking at the three cards on the table. Neither of them folded (as to make the game more interesting) and Megan flipped over the next two cards. When one of them called 'check', they showed their hand and Megan had nothing. Kate, however, had a three of a kind, with an Ace high as well.

Megan muttered a silent curse under her breath and removed her bracelet. "Don't think you've won just yet, Dr. Murphy." She set her bracelet down on the ground beside her and waited for Kate's next retort. "Alright, Dr. Hunt…if that's how you want to play; we'll make it a little more interesting. Whenever one of us gets down to having to remove clothing, you have to do a strip tease for the other person…No holds barred."

Megan knew she was going to need some more liquid inspiration before she began to strip for anyone, so she offered to grab them another glass of wine. "Would you like to go ahead and bring out that liquor as well?" Kate asked, watching Megan walk into the kitchen. She loved how the woman's hips swayed when she walked. She just wanted to grab them and…she stopped that thought. Kate wasn't nearly drunk enough to be readily thinking about things she wanted to do to Megan while Megan was there…in her own home.

Megan came back with two shot glasses and the bottle of liquor in one hand, and the remaining bottle of wine in the other. "Do you intend for us to remember the events of tonight in the morning when we wake up?" Megan asked, noticing the amount of alcohol she now had in her hands before sitting down. Kate said "maybe…depends on what happens" in return, before motioning for Megan to deal the cards while she poured them each a shot. When each of the cards were dealt, the two women clinked their shot glasses together and drank, each throwing back their head in order to take in every drop.

After it went down, Megan was the first to take a sip of her wine while Kate said, "It tastes like liquid blacklight!" Megan nodded, curious to know what was in that stuff, while placing the last two cards on the table. When the two women showed their cards this time, it was Megan who won with a full house, and Kate with only a pair of 4's. Kate undid her hair, and Megan marveled at the sheen of her blonde streaks, wondering if it was all natural or not. Then, Megan got a brilliant idea to turn on some music for them to listen to, so Kate plugged in her iPod touch, and put it on shuffle.

The two women continued playing cards, and after every two or three rounds or so they would take another shot. When they finally got to where they were taking off their clothes, that's where the fun began. Kate was the first to remove her shirt, and slowly undid the buttons on it, and pulling it tantalizingly slow off her body. She then twirled it around above her head as if it were a lasso, and Megan thought she might die.

Megan hadn't had enough alcohol so as to be drunk or hardly tipsy, but she'd had enough to keep her eyes peeled on the glorious rack of Dr. Kate Murphy. Kate's bra really didn't leave much to the imagination, which was really what she wanted; to keep Megan asking for more. "Like what you see, Dr. Hunt?" Kate asked, after taking another shot of the liquor. Megan could only nod, because she was simply breath taken by this woman's beauty. She dealt another round for cards and lost with a lousy pair of 8's when Kate had a straight.

When it was Megan's turn to strip, the song "Low" by Flo-Rida had just come on, so she began to move to the beat of it, lifting her shirt and twirling it like Kate had done before tossing it away when the chorus of the song ended. It was now Kate's turn to be amazed, who wondered how Megan was able to pull of wearing a black bra with such a thin, gray shirt.

Megan was now giggling, realizing she hadn't had this TYPE of fun in years. The two continued playing cards and drinking, while talking pointless banter back and forth to each other, neither of them realizing the actual effect it had on the other person.

In the next round, the two women had exactly the same hand and were slightly more than tipsy. Kate was the first to attempt to stand, and then Megan followed suit immediately after that. "I've decided" said Kate, a bit of a slur coming with her words as she spoke. "Since we have a push, we should just strip together. That'll make it even." Megan nodded in agreement, but she didn't really care to begin with. So, Kate turned the song to LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know it" and pushed Megan down on the couch while she began to strip off her jeans.

When she finished that, Kate shook her ass in front of Megan who almost could not stop laughing, and then slapped Kate's ass before standing up directly behind Kate and whispering; "Let me show you how it's done." The song was about half way through, and Megan teased Kate to the ultimate degree. She began by moving her hands all over her legs and groin area before roaming over her chest and torso. Megan finally began to undo the button on her jeans and then slooowly undid the zipper and slid the jeans down her slender legs.

Kate was pretty well hot and bothered at this by now, so she struggled with keeping still. After she'd kicked off her jeans to somewhere she couldn't see, Megan sat down on the loveseat with Kate, and practically fell on top of her, not caring that either of them were only clad in a simple bra and panties.

The women looked at each other for a moment and then looked at the bottle of liquor. There wasn't much left at all, so Megan took the initiative to creatively getting rid of the rest of it.

"Lie down" she told Kate, who giggled at first but then sort of realized what Megan was going to do. Megan poured a single shot glass full of the liquor, and poured about half of the shot over Kate's torso, leaving some in her naval, before placing the shot glass with the remainder of the liquid in the center of Kate's breasts. Megan then licked the drink off of Kate's body before grabbing the shot glass with her mouth and taking back the rest of the drink. The whole time it happened; Kate had a chill run down her body as she felt Megan's rough tongue run across her torso. When Megan had finished with the glass, Kate stood and told Megan to lie down. "It's my turn" Kate giggled, pouring the final shot from the bottle into the shot glass. She did just like Megan had, only in reverse. First, Kate took back the shot from between Megan's breasts and then licked down Megan's body, circling inside her naval to ensure she had gotten all of the alcohol, and then continued to lick down past that, stopping right as her tongue went past Megan's panty-line.

Megan had nearly freaked when Kate did this, because it had felt so damn good. She sat up on the couch for a moment to allow Kate to sit down beside her, who ended up reclining on the loveseat, while stretching her legs over Megan.

Megan then got a nearly genius idea as she watched Kate's chest rise and fall. Megan situated herself so she was in between Kate's legs, and Megan began kissing a trail up Kate's torso, beginning at the top of her panty-line and ascending upward. Megan made a long, single lick in between Kate's breasts as she climbed up Kate's body, tasting the saltiness of Kate's sweat as she went. Megan knew she got heated when she drank, but Kate felt as if she was nearly on fire.

When Megan was finally flush with Kate's body, she looked at the woman beneath her and crashed her lips onto Kate's, letting all emotion loose, exploring Kate's mouth with her tongue, letting the passion she felt run free.

Kate didn't hesitate to reciprocate, and she undid Megan's bra clasp and tossed it to the side before kneading Megan's breasts with her hands while still making out with the redhead. After a good solid ten minutes of exploring hands and mouths, the two women parted, and Megan stood up, as if sobering up a little before grabbing Kate's hand and leading her to the bedroom.

Neither woman had a bra on, but they didn't care at all, and soon enough, they were on top of each other again; tasting, feeling, and exploring all over each other. Megan was the first to explore into the dark depths of Kate, tossing aside Kate's underwear and latching her lips and tongue onto Kate's clit. Kate bucked her hips toward Megan, wanting to feel Megan inside her; with no words spoken whatsoever. Megan plunged two fingers inside Kate with one hand, while using the other to hold Kate down a little so she didn't fly off the bed.

Within minutes, Kate cried out as she felt her body convulse with pleasure as an orgasm wracked her body, and Megan felt the warm fluid coat her fingers. Kate lay on the bed, nearly spent, but Megan wasn't quite done with her just yet. She began kissing up Kate's body once more, before wrapping one of Kate's legs around her own. Megan then began gyrating her own hips into Kate's, her scissoring sending all sorts of chills throughout Kate's body.

Within an instant, Kate was back to consciousness, and had managed to flip herself and Megan over, so that she was on top. Kate knew how Megan wanted to be pleased at that moment, because she could see it in her eyes just as she kissed her hard, before descending down Megan's torso, grabbing Megan's panties with her teeth.

Kate began by circling Megan's clit with her tongue, using one hand to hold Megan's hips down as she bucked towards Kate's face, and Kate used the other to knead one of Megan's breasts. When Kate knew it was just the right moment, she plunged her tongue into Megan's core, feeling the warmth and the wetness of it, tasting every bit of Megan. While keeping her tongue occupied with Megan's center of attention, Kate moved the hand that was kneading Megan's breasts south and played with Megan's clit some more. That sent Megan past the point of no return, and she began convulsing, slightly harder than Kate had. Kate felt Megan's walls clenching around her, and she heard Megan's cries at how wonderful it felt. Kate then lapped up every drop of Megan's juices.

When she finished, Kate moved back up Megan's body, looking at the woman in her bed. She kissed Megan once more; allowing her to taste herself on Kate's tongue as they continued to make out.

Minutes later, the two women were fast asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, pleased at how they were able to 'merry the night'.

**Disclaimer: Lady Gaga owns the song "Marry the Night", I don't I just like putting a little spin on it. Also, I don't own BoP. (Just to clear the air some more)**

**So…Did you like it? Let me know!**


End file.
